NARUTO IS COOL
by pizzaman1200
Summary: ABANDENED BECAUSE SOMEONE TOLD ME I SUCK AT WRITING :   CHECK MY REVIEWS IF YOU DONT BELIEVE HIS CRUELTY 'SOBS REALLY LOUDLY IN THE CORNER FOR DAYS'
1. Chapter 1

it was a very sad day in konoha the very day the kyuubi was sealed butlets do a time skip about 10 years (hehehehehhehehe i wonder what will happen )

(10 years later)  
>naruto i was supposed to be sasukes first kiss yelled a very angry chick owwee was that for a very injured naruto was asking haike was just laughing her face off saying that was a good done naruto (haike where did that name come from check my first review MWUHAHAHAHAHHAHA)<br>sasuke was still spitting and asked haike to kill naruto haike said nope hes too funny to kill plus hes a jinchuriki too sasuke questioned his sister saying whats wrong with her (i know sasuke wasn't this friendly in the show but he has his twin sister haike so hes not as much of a jerk)  
>quiet of cause no one listened DEMON HEAD JUTSU QUIET everyone shut up (which was kind of annoying if you ask me i mean what about the number one knuckle head ninja i know he wouldnt of listened oh well)<br>i will now call out the teams a bit of bullshit later team7 haike uchiha,sasuke uchiha, naruto uzimaki and sakura haruno i know this team has more than other people but the hokage said so (you know the rest so blahbalhblahblahblah)

NARUTO'S POV

at the training grounds our teachers late yelled a obnoxios uchiha its kakashe what do you expect hes always late i hope you guys ate breakfast SAID A FRUSTRATED HAIKE WHY HE SAID NOT TOO! EVERYONE YELLED AT HAIKE what ninja would go into battle on an empty stomach haike calmly secretly trying not to kill them for screming in her ear shes right said a late kakashi SCREW YOU YOU ASSHOLE EVERYONE BUT HAIKE YELLED AT THE SAME TIME THATS NO WAY WAY TO GREET YOUR SENSEI KAKASHI (every one sweat dropped at his loud voice except for naruto who anime fell) 


	2. Chapter 2

THE TEST (MWUHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA I DONT OWN NARUTO OR THE OTHER BULLSHIT IN MY STORY OR DO I MWUHAHAHAHA)

After recovering from kakashi-senseis real loud voice everyone got ready for the test (OR DID THEY MWUHAHAHA OH IF YOU READing aand notice ME ACTING INSANE JUST GO WITH THE FLOW HEHEHE THIS IS ONE OF THEM TIMES MWUHAHAHAHA OH PLEASE READ ON PLEASE! ILL BE YOUR BEST FRIEND WAIT WHAT AM I DOING AGAIN I REMAMBER NOW MWUHAHAH COUGH COUGH FALLS OVER DEAD)\  
>SO what is the test kakashi-sensei you have to get the bells of my waist kakashi said merrily (if you dont know what that means join the club but oh well what was i doing again everyone thats reading falls over anime style then shout writing a story the forgetful writer slinks to the size of amouse and says oh yeah very quietly) (everyone falls over anime style just cause)EVERYONE BUT THE CALM TWINS YELLED OUT WHAT is that the big test pretty much said a calm kakashi then he stated but f you fail you go back to the academy kakashi then smirks evilly and says mwuhahahahaha (everyone includng the readers fallover anime style just cause)<br>Then they started the test except hakai grabbed one of the bells but since naruto wasnt making any progress she gave hers to naruto smiled at him then left of course hakai couldnt get another one and failed when they were getting punished naruto thanked hakai when he did hakai blushed kakashi saw that and smiled quietly thinking (someones got a girlfriend hehehehe)

(3 MONTH TIME SKIP JUST CAUSE)  
>hokage i want a real mission the hokage the blabbered on about a boring old speech when he finished he heard naruto saying so i had ramen today and i was thinking about getting ramen-sama today THE HOKAGE FURIOSLY SHOUTED QUIET EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP BECAUSE THEY JUST DID the hokage then said fine you caan go on a c-class missionto escort someone but when haika saw who it was she immediately knew ths would be tougher than it seems skipping a bit of boring stuff<p>

THE LAST BATTLE YOU KNOW THE ONE WERE THEY'RE ON THE BRIDGE FIGHTING ZABUZA

naruto was just about to kill haku when she said it seems i cant die just yet then she rushed in front of zabuza about to take kakashe strongest move head on when haika jumped in the way saving haku haika's last words were dont throw your life away with that she passed on to the next life

(ANOTHER TIME SKIP CAUSE IM EVIL IT IS THE BATTLE BETWEEN PEIN AND NARUTO)  
>HAHAHA AND WITH THAT WE TAKE THE DEMON FOX FROM YOU. NARUTO THEN WOKE UP AND WAS AROUND A CAMPFIRE HAIKA WAS THERE AND SO WAS A strange woman (shinigami) HAIKA SAID ENTHUSIASTICALLY HELLO NARUTO naruto was shocked he saw haika die when she saved haku then the shinigami told naruto that he and her had to save the future naruto was still shocked that haika was there in front of him at first he thought it was a dream so he pinched himself it didn't work she laughed and said it wasn't a dream she told him that she gave him the byakagan,rinnegan,sharingan she gave the same one's to haika she then told them to destroy the world government they accepted the offer and went to another world the one piece world(mwuhahahahaha*cough*hahahahaha*cough cough* falls over dead again<p>

THE ONE PIEC WORLD

all haika could hear was naruto punching some tree's to get stronger (1 hit = dead tree :( )naruto then said good morning to haika she said hello back and asked him whats going on he said that he woke up here and startng clearing the tree's out of the way he also told her that before he left the crazy ladies world she said the fishman never lie's after he finished talking a fishman popped out of nowhere particular and asked for help they agreed and on the way asked what are devil fruits he told them truthfully they then helped him defeat a group of pirates naruto asked the guyfish to take him to the person in charge thats when he met with tiger he asked to speak with tiger alone he obliged butsaid jimbei stays after that he told them everything and they believed him tiger asked him and haika to come with him to free some slaves he agreed and they went to the red line to help him when they got there naruto overheard a world noble talking to a slave the world noble said you r going to have sex with me or else naruto threw hm through a wall and killed him he told the slaves to run the girl he helped didn't want to go but her sister mader her after that he ran into another world noble who had someone with him naruto got ready to fight them he used the byakugan to predict his movement's and then attacked sending the marine through a wall then they escaped the island and ran into crocodile. crocodile's men were made to bring them aboard ccrocodile asked how they were standing on water they lied and said that they ate a devil fruit at the same time because they were related and wanted to know if it worked crocodile believed him soon naruto,haika&crocodile thought of each other as nakama crocodile asked if the 2 would like to steal gold rogers ship he asked who that was and crocodile informed him he nodded and so did haiku (skills remember haika has a crush on naruto) when they got there they saw a man and crocodile called him do flamingo then doflamingo called naruto demon eyes and told him all about the people at every entrance he said on one side is one of the vice admirals on the left side is whitebeard and on the right side is 300 marines they decided to take the marines in 3 minutes all the marines were decimated crocodiles crew looked shocked. on the inside of the place were the pirate kings ship was supposed to be they searched and searched but they didn't find it so they left but not before crocodile challenged white beard and crocodile got messed up naruto defended crocodile just before he got killed he would've helped crocodile sooner but kuma attacked him when white beard was fighting with crocodile he cut crocodile's hand off and got scared on his nose but the rest of his crew were killed naruto woke up on doflamigo's ship after he woke up he asked the doctor to take him to doflamingo even though he only met doflamigo a while ago he thought of him as his nakama a very happy doflamingo said hello to naruto after he said hello to naruto he started laughing fufufufufufufufu crocodile also laughed fufufufufufufufu naruto asked why they were laughing and crocodile told naruto that they drew on his head while he was sleeping haika was also there but wasn't talking but was laughing a little he asked doflamingo if he could get off the boat at the next island doflamingo said sure

on the island haika was walking and noticed naruto needed water then someone went up to naruto and punched him very hard naruto said what was that for the mysterious man said were you two going to enter that bar naruto said yes well then congratulations you are the owners 1000th customers you win ramen and drink for the day naruto rushed dragging haika with him two men were approching the bar but the mystery man said sorry were closed inside the bar naruto told the waitress i dont want to have to hurt you the waitress looked shocked naruto said that there were two man outside and they should be with us now also you have no customers so what do you want two men walked and said we want you to join the revolutanaries with us

whats going to happen next naruto is in the one piece world are you excited ( ME:MAN YOU NEED TO STOP THROWING STUFF AT ME LUFFY:YOU DIDNT PUT ME IN THE STORY ME:JUST WAIT OK) 


End file.
